Boys of Summer
by sapphirexkat2
Summary: AU; Dark and Daisuke Niwa go to Summer Camp for the next month. They meet two half brothers, who came from Tokyo. Two get along fine, but not the other pair. Would the summer end in disaster or something more? SatoDai; DarkKrad. Chpt 3 up!
1. Prologue Journey to Summer

Title: Boys of Summer

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG-13 (At least for a while)

Pairing: Eventual SatoshixDaisuke; KradxDark .

Warnings: VERY AU (no Phantom Thief, Wing Tamers, etc.); Maybe a little OoC.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel nor its gorgeous bishounen.

Summary: Dark and Daisuke Niwa go to Summer Camp for a whole month. Meanwhile, they meet two half brothers, who both moved from Tokyo. Two get on the right foot, but not the other pair. How can four tremendously different boys come together?

Status: Incomplete series.

Prologue: The Journey to Summer

_000_

"Hurry, Dark! We're going to be late for the train!" Niwa Daisuke called up the stairs for his older brother, who was undoubtedly making a last minute call to his girlfriend on the phone. He patiently glanced at his suitcase and made sure that he had everything he would need.

Today, Daisuke and Dark were going to a summer camp for one whole month. Their parents insisted that it would be good for the two brothers. They didn't say it, but they wanted Dark to stay out of trouble (he had a habit of causing many of them), and they wanted their Daisuke to be more outgoing and make new friends. Daisuke was really nice and likeable, but he didn't have as much friends as his heartthrob older brother. Hopefully, Dark's outgoing personality would rub off on Daisuke, and Daisuke's demure quality would calm Dark down a little.

The Camp was just something to get the boys to bond and participate in fun activities with others. Emiko-san and Kosuke-san were confident that it would work. Besides, their boys looked forward to going.

Emiko-san finished packing some food for the trip and gave it to Daisuke. The rather larger collection of containers filled up the rest of his bag pack.

"Mom, that's a lot of food," he complained slightly, feeling the newly added weight. The woman just smiled.

"Ah, well, then share it, Dai-chan," she said, winking. "I'm sure you'll find some nice friends. It's a long trip and you all might be hungry."

Kosuke-san came into the living room next with a big black bag slinging over his shoulder. "Where's Dark?" he asked.

"In his room," Daisuke said. "He's talking to Menou."

"Here. Help me take these to the car. I'm sure Dark will be down in a minute."

Emiko approached the staircase. "Dark-chan, we're waiting for you!" she sang up the stairs.

"Coming, Mom!"

Daisuke and his dad lugged a duffel bag and two suitcases into the car by the time Dark came out. The two teens stood before their mother as she (fondly) fixed their clothing.

"Now, be careful and nice to the other kids. If you want to come home, then just call, all right?" Emiko looked close to tears as she gazed at her handsome sons. "Oh, my babies! You'll be gone for a whole month!" She completely broke down and clutched Dark and Daisuke into a tight embrace. The two teens gasped for breath as they hugged her back; for they were too polite to do anything else.

"Emiko-chan, they're not little boys anymore," said Kosuke from the car. Sometimes his wife could be too emotional when it came to their sons.

The woman nodded sadly as she let them go. Daisuke kissed his mom first, followed by Dark, and they waved back to her as they got into the car.

"'Bye, Mom. I love you," called Daisuke. Dark chorused the same before they drove off towards the train station.

Daisuke sat in the back seat as Dark took the passenger. Kosuke drove in silence, thus creating their quiet, bonding atmosphere (that's how it always was).

Daisuke gazed outside the window, watching the scenery pass by with distant eyes. He would be a freshman in high school, and Dark, a senior, and they couldn't be any more different. Dark was this confident teen with good looks, tons of friends, and luck with the ladies. His violet hair and eyes added to his "bad boy" appearance, which seemed to attract lots of attention. He was the typical popular guy that males wanted to be and females wanted to date.

Daisuke, however, was a small, cute teen that seemed impossibly naïve and innocent. He was often quiet, keeping to himself, and also clumsy at best. His crimson eyes and hair were attracting enough, but his personality wasn't as loud as Dark's. Even though they were close at home, they couldn't be more different outside in public. Most people were surprised to hear that they were brothers.

Niwa Emiko and Kosuke figured that the Camp would be good for the both of them, especially since they would spend a year together in high school for the first and last time; they needed to spend more time together (outside of home). Dark would leave to college soon, and then who would look out for Daisuke?

Ten minutes later, the Niwas arrived at the busy train station. There were many other families who had children between the ages of 15-17 going to the same place for the summer. Daisuke and Dark unloaded their things and stood by the entrance to the train as they said their farewells to their father.

"Take care of yourselves," said Kosuke. "We'll see you in four weeks." Smiling, he embraced each of his boys and watched as they boarded the shuttle. Soon, the whistle blew, signaling the time of departure.

"Later, Dad," called Daisuke at the steps. Dark waved from behind him. Kosuke returned the gesture as the train took off.

_000_

Daisuke clutched at his suitcase, looking down the crowded aisle. This shuttle had compartments compared to the traditional open space with seats on the side. "So, where do you want to sit?" he asked Dark.

Dark shrugged in front of him. "I don't know. Let's look."

They went down along the aisle, and they found that most compartments were full. They came towards the end of the shuttle when they saw a compartment with a single person inside. Dark knocked on the opened doorframe.

"Can my brother and I park here?" he asked.

The blue haired teen that was looking out the window turned to them. "Sure," he replied, scooting over.

"Sweet." Dark dropped his stuff off on the opposite seat from the other teen and took off. "Later, Dai-chan," he said, leaving to mingle with the crowd. Daisuke sighed and came into the compartment. He smiled at the other boy, who patiently watching him behind thin spectacles.

"Hi, I'm Niwa Daisuke," he said, smiling softly. "That was my brother, Dark."

"Ah." He looked away to the window again.

Daisuke, a little discouraged, just placed his and Dark's suitcase underneath their chair and plopped down onto the seat. He took this time to take in his surroundings. The shuttle was actually nice with dark blue carpeting and brown leather seats. He sat back in silence for a while before glancing at the other teen. Now would be a good time to socialize, he supposed. Perhaps he could make one good friend in the camp (if no one else).

"So, where are you from?" he asked. His voice sounded loud in the silent compartment. The excitement outside sounded far away.

There was a pause before the quiet boy finally replied without looking at him. "Tokyo. My brother and I just moved here to Azumano two weeks ago."

"Really? I'm from Azumano. Where do you live?"

"In the Winter Lights Condominium."

_ 'Wow. He must be rich,'_ Daisuke thought. He remembered that place being in an up-scaled part of his town. "So you're right by Azumano High. Will you go to school there?"

"I suppose."

"What grade?"

The teen glanced at him with an unreadable expression. Daisuke idly realized that he'd be a good Poker player, but he couldn't imagine him playing with his classmates at school. "You're rather inquisitive," he said. His blue eyes studied Daisuke's crimson ones. The red head looked away, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Ah, gomen," he apologized. He didn't mean to be overly prying.

"No. It's all right," the other teen said. "I'm going to be a freshman."

Daisuke turned back to him. "Me, too," he replied happily.

The other teen studied him again. Daisuke tried hard not to fidget nervously. He felt like he was being evaluated or something. "What did you say your name was?"

"N-Niwa Daisuke."

"Ah. Nice to meet you, Niwa-kun. I'm Hiwatari Satoshi."

_000_

Dark wove his way in and out of the compartments, immediately making friends (with only his smile!). Every girl left in his wake practically swooned, and the guys shook hands with him, instantly inviting him to hang with them if he wanted. Dark was just a social butterfly who touched everyone in his way.

Ahead, he caught a glimpse of long blonde hair standing at one of the doorframes of a compartment. Thinking it belonged to some hot girl, he stood behind her and touched her ponytail. The smooth locks slipped through his fingers like silk, and they smelt heavenly!

" Hey, there. I couldn't help, but –"

"Do you mind?"

Dark jumped at the masculine voice that interrupted him and withdrew as the figure turned around. "Whoa! You're a guy!" he said in shock. But the hair was so pretty!

Golden eyes narrowed. "Yes, and you point is…?" The blonde haired _male_ turned to him and crossed his arms.

"Krad-san, do you know him?" a girl asked. Apparently, he was speaking with a group of beautiful girls in the compartment when Dark suddenly waltzed by and touched his hair. The girls gawked at both boys and couldn't decide who was better looking.

"No, but I would like to know the person who just molested my hair." The blonde smirked.

Dark scowled. "I didn't _molest_ anything!"

Krad stroked his long smooth strands. "My hair begs to differ."

As Dark tried to think of a comeback, he heard the four girls whispering in the compartment.

"Krad-san _never_ lets anyone touch his hair…"

" Remember what happened to Kamou-kun? He was just teasing Krad-san (in a good way) about how well he treated his hair, and when he touched it, Krad-san nearly twisted his arm!"

"I hope he doesn't hurt this guy. He's just so cute!"

"I don't know… Krad-san never lets anyone get away with messing with his hair."

Dark ignored the whispers of the girls, suddenly a little intimidated by the guy in front of him. He would get to the camp in one piece, right? He made a mental note to _never_ touch the hair of a person that he didn't know.

"What's your name, molester?"

Dark blushed as the girls giggled. "I didn't molest you," he gritted out as calmly as he could. He didn't want to get on this guy's bad side, although Dark himself was a good street fighter, and he was prepared for a fight (_ 'Over hair?'_ he thought outrageously.). "Niwa. Niwa Dark," he replied after a while. The blonde smiled slowly.

"Try to keep your hands to yourself next time, all right?" His tone was light and teasing, but Dark knew better than to disobey.

"Right." Dark continued on down the aisle.

" 'Bye, Niwa-kun!" he heard some of the girls calling after him. He turned and gave them a wave, careful not to make eye contact with the blonde.

"What a jerk," he muttered grumpily. Now his good mood was broken, but as he saw other teens ahead, he immediately bounced back. However, he couldn't forget the tingles in his hand that those blonde strands left behind. _ 'Who was he?'_ he thought to himself.

** To be Continued…**

Hi again! Sorry, I REALLY had to get this story out. I have a feeling that I am going to have a lot of fun writing it. I hope you enjoy it! Please comment, ask, or suggest anything if you want.

SapphirexKat


	2. Journey to Summer II

Title: Boys of Summer

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG-13 (At least for a while)

Pairing: Eventual SatoshixDaisuke; KradxDark .

Warnings: VERY AU (no Phantom Thief, Wing Tamers, etc.); Maybe a little OoC.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel nor its gorgeous bishounen.

Summary: Dark and Daisuke Niwa go to Summer Camp for a whole month. Meanwhile, they meet two half brothers, who both moved from Tokyo. Two get on the right foot, but not the other pair. The Four get to know each other more, and share lunch together!

Status: Incomplete series.

Chapter 1: The Journey to Summer II

_000_

Daisuke quietly drummed his hands on his lap to an unknown tune as minutes ticked by in silence. At least he was getting somewhere; Satoshi had just introduced himself. He didn't know if it was an invitation to a friendship, or to give Daisuke some information about himself to make him finally shut up. In any case Daisuke was glad that he had someone with him in the compartment rather than be alone while his brother gallivanted and made new friends.

_ 'I wonder how he does it,'_ Daisuke thought, staring at the blur of trees outside the shuttle. He sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Satoshi asked quietly. The red head turned towards him, confused.

"Huh?"

"It's just that you've been sighing like that for the past ten minutes."

Daisuke blinked. How observant. "Ah, no, I'm fine. Sorry," he replied, feeling awkward. Those azure orbs were locked onto him again, and he glanced away. _ 'He's been doing that for the past ten minutes, too.'_ Daisuke didn't want to sound mean, but it was kind of creeping him out.

" – Okay, thanks!" A girl suddenly appeared at their compartment doorway. She had long brown hair and a friendly smile. "Hey, I'm sorry. Have you seen a girl pass by here? She's my twin sister."

Daisuke turned to her and tried to reply, but his vocal chords didn't seem to want to work. It was the most popular girl from his school, Harada Risa. He remembered having a crush on her since elementary, but she only had eyes for his older brother. "Harada-san?"

"Oh! Niwa-kun!" She exclaimed brightly. "That's right, you said you were coming to the camp." Risa stepped in and sat beside him. Her curious brown eyes turned to Satoshi. "You must be Hiwatari-kun."

Satoshi looked at her. "Un."

She gazed at him a little while longer before turning to Daisuke. "Niwa-kun, can you help me look for my sister? She's been running around all over and I need to find her."

Daisuke could never say no to anyone, especially to Risa. He nodded. "Sure, Harada-san," he replied with a grin. They stood, and he turned to Satoshi as Risa already left. The blue haired teen was facing the window again. _ 'He must love nature,'_ he thought, _ 'and not like me.'_ "I'll see you later," he said before following after his classmate.

Risa was waiting for him outside, and they began walking further down the train. "It must have been really boring in there," she said. "Sakura-chan says that he doesn't speak to anyone."

Daisuke titled his head, not understanding. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. He just had a rather long conversation with him just twenty minutes ago.

"Sakura-chan's sister is a good friend of Krad-san, Hiwatari-kun's older brother, so they kind of know each other," she replied, looking into a compartment. A group of teens they didn't know were sleeping. The two moved on. "Hiwatari-kun practically ignored her every time she tried to talk to him. Krad-san even says that he doesn't have any friends."

Daisuke sympathized with Satoshi. "Didn't he just move here, though?" he asked. "He's probably not used to new surroundings."

Risa shrugged. "I suppose," she agreed uncertainly. Looking ahead towards the end of the shuttle, she brightened and grabbed Daisuke's wrist. "Come on. I think I found Riku." The red head stumbled after her.

_ 000_

Dark didn't realize just how many teens were attending the camp. Apparently some even came from as far north as Hokkaidou and down south as Kyuushuu, but they had origins leading back to their region. He even saw some old friends from childhood.

Even as he was busy with chattering around, his mind refused to stay focused on the subjects being discussed. He barely knew what he was talking about half the time! He guessed it was because he was still thinking about that arrogant blonde.

_ 'Ugh! Can't I just get it out of my head?'_ he scolded himself. Perhaps it was because Dark hated being embarrassed in front of people (especially girls, and Krad did just that!), and he didn't let go of grudges easily. Yeah, it _had_ to be that.

In spite of popular belief, Dark didn't have a singular clique that he hung out in, so he just basically floated around, staying with whoever would have him and move on if he got bored. It was always like that; he was surprised that no one saw the pattern. Maybe Dark searched for something, and when he didn't find it, he moved on.

Would he find it at the camp? Perhaps.

_000_

"Riku! Where were you?"

Risa's older twin sat alone at the very last compartment. She startled at Risa's light scolding and noticed Daisuke standing beside her.

"Niwa-kun," she said in mild surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping me look for you," replied Risa as she sat across from her twin. "What's the matter?"

Riku sighed. "I just wanted to be alone," she replied in slight exasperation. Her cheeks colored slightly when Daisuke sat beside her.

"Yeah, it is kinda loud, I guess," he agreed sheepishly. He felt a little awkward being in such close proximity with the Harada twins. He used to have a crush on Risa (but she liked Dark), and Riku didn't seem to like him very much. She was always very quiet around him, not expressing herself as much.

Risa turned to Daisuke. "That reminds me, Niwa-kun," she said cheerfully. "Where's Dark-san? I don't think I've seen him yet."

"Ah. He's probably wandering around," Daisuke replied. "You can't miss him again –"

"Well, I'll see you both later then." Risa declared, abruptly standing. "Gomen, Riku-chan. I'm afraid I forgot what I came to ask you for. I'll just talk to you later. Thanks Niwa-kun." She left without waiting for a response, and the two teens sat in silence.

Half of Daisuke wanted to leave, but then he wanted to stay and keep Riku company. He didn't know her very well; she was an occasional friend whom he spoke to in class. Daisuke would've liked to have known her better, but they didn't seem to click very well.

"So, are you excited about this summer?" he asked after a while to start a conversation. He moved to the seat across from Riku to see her better. She glanced at him.

"Sure. I think it'll be great," she replied with a small smile. It looked quite shy. "Are you?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah. It's my first time, so I hope it goes well." He sat back and look towards the compartment doorway and out the window on the other side, uncertain of what else to say. He had never felt so lame in his life.

"You don't have to stay," Riku said quietly. "I came in here to be alone, remember?" Her tone was light, as if she was joking, but Daisuke, who didn't know this, took it literally.

"Oh, sorry." He stood, but not discouragingly. He was actually a little grateful for the opportunity to escape the awkward atmosphere. She looked up at him as he prepared to leave. "See you later, Riku-san."

"Bye," she replied, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice as he disappeared.

_000_

Dark had eventually made his way to the front of the train, where he found himself at a dead end (unless he wanted to make friends with the conductor in the next room), so he just lingered there for a while before turning back. Maybe he could go back to his compartment and bug his little brother. He could put Daisuke in headlocks and tease him about camp, and how he _had_ to leave with a girlfriend. The teen grinned. Suddenly that sounded better than making any more new friends for the rest of the trip. Besides, chatting made him a little hungry.

The violet haired teen slowly began to weave his way through the crowd again (not that he minded). He did, however, have to get out of conversations with people who obviously wanted him to stay. Dark only plastered on a charming smile and left with a word or two, saying that they had a whole month to catch up on things. In the recesses of his mind, though, was a warning, and Dark unconsciously watched out for a flash of blonde; for he didn't know what would happen if they crossed paths again.

"Dark-san!"

Dark glanced ahead and saw a young lady rushing towards him. He smiled as he recognized her. "Hey, Riku-chan," he replied. She practically jumped into his arms.

"I've missed you," she said, practically snuggling into his stomach. "Where were you?"

"Around." Dark only knew Risa through Daisuke, and he respected her because Daisuke liked her. He knew of her feelings towards him, but he just ignored it. She'd probably outgrow her crush anyway.

Risa pulled away. "I just wanted to see you. Maybe we can hang out sometime," she suggested hopefully. Never the one to turn down an invitation from a girl (no matter what age), he nodded.

"Okay," he replied with a wink. Risa embraced him again before running off, and he continued on. 

He was close to his compartment and still didn't run into Krad at all. He was both relieved and disappointed. Looking ahead, he caught sight of his little brother coming back from the opposite direction. He smirked.

"Whatcha doin', Dai-chan?" he asked teasingly as he peered over the red head's shoulder. "Anyone interesting down there?"

Daisuke blushed. "Wh-What are you talking about?" he asked, embarrassed. His brother could be so embarrassing!

Dark's smirk grew, obviously satisfied with Daisuke's reaction. "Ah, so there _is_ someone…"

The color of Daisuke's face darkened, matching his hair. "Dark!"

"Heh. Just kidding, Dai-chan."

The two Niwas came closer and turned into their compartment. They paused at the doorway upon seeing a new addition.

"Well, if it isn't the pervert."

Daisuke looked from the blonde to Dark. The expression on his brother's face was priceless, and he fought hard not to laugh. "A friend of yours, Onii-san?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face. He knew that only Dark's closest friends knew called him that (less than often), but he had never seen the blonde before.

Not wanting to make a scene Dark kept his cool. "No, not really," he replied calmly, sitting across from Satoshi (who was previously talking to the blonde beside him).

Daisuke noticed a flash of sadness behind golden eyes. He glanced at Satoshi. "Is this your brother?" he asked, suddenly remembering their conversation earlier. He sat next to his brother (who was currently glaring out the window).

Satoshi nodded.

Krad looked at Satoshi. "Ah, so you've finally spoken to someone? How nice." He turned to Daisuke with a disarming smile. "I'm Krad."

"Niwa Daisuke," the red head replied, instantly liking Krad's politeness. He heard Dark snort beside him and vaguely wondered what happened between the two older teens.

"Well, Daisuke, I must be going." Krad stood. "Nice meeting you. 'Bye, Dark," he said, blonde hair shifting as he walked out of the compartment. Dark didn't even acknowledge him. Daisuke turned to his older brother and scowled.

"What's the matter now?" he asked disapprovingly. "You were quiet."

"Long story," Dark replied flatly.

Daisuke sighed and turned to Satoshi. "Do you know what happened, Hiwatari-kun?"

"I have an idea," he replied truthfully. Dark jumped in alarm.

"I didn't start it, all right?" he said to Satoshi defensively. "Totally not my fault."

The blue haired teen looked indifferent. "Happens all the time."

Dark relaxed and sighed. What was he being so uptight about anyway? Who cares who started what? Daisuke glanced between the two boys but said nothing concerning their subject. He figured that it must have been serious, though, to get Dark so flustered about it.

_000_

Daisuke began to feel a little sleepy, and so he kept yawning. It was nearly lunchtime, he knew, but he was more tired than hungry (probably because he stayed up until 3 a.m. to pack). Dark peered at him from the corner of his eye when he let out his fifth yawn.

"If you're tired, Dai-chan, then just take a nap already!" he said in exasperation. "Here, lay down." The older Niwa searched under the seat for the duffel bag, opened it, and pulled out a black sweatshirt. He folded it and placed it beside his leg. "Now, sleep."

Daisuke nodded gratefully and lied down until his head rested on the folded clothing. He had enough space so that he could at least bend his legs on the seat. The sweatshirt smelt of Dark's familiar cologne, and he snuggled closer before drifting off to a light slumber.

"Too innocent for your own good," Dark whispered softly as he gazed down at the red head. He toyed with some strands of the crimson colored hair. Some clamor could be heard outside from the other teens, and he turned to Satoshi. "Do me a favor, and slide the door shut?" he asked (which was as polite as he would get).

The blue haired teen got up without a response or complaint and complied. Dark gave a small smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The silence was practically stifling, and Dark was also getting so bored that he wanted to nap too. He glanced at the teen sitting opposite of him. _ 'Is he always this quiet?'_ he wondered. _ 'Or that emotionless? I suppose I would keep to myself too if I had that creep for a brother…'_ He hoped that Daisuke would never be like that to him.

_000_

Not even ten minutes passed by when Dark started feeling tired too (he was up practically all night and morning talking with Menou), and wanted to sleep as well. With a few incoherent mumbles, he tried getting comfortable against the wall and shut his eyes.

_000_

Daisuke tried shifting on the small space, thinking it was his bed for a moment and nearly fell off. He maneuvered his body up just in time to prevent the fall, and he was wide awake.

The room was otherwise quiet except for the movement of the train. He blinked and saw Krad with a rather amused expression on his face. Satoshi napped as he rested on his shoulder. Daisuke flushed under the golden gaze.

"Comfortable?" Krad asked a little sarcastically. Daisuke shifted.

"A little," he replied, sitting up. _ 'But not with you staring at me.'_ He was careful not to disturb Dark.

"Did Satoshi-kun put you to sleep?" asked Krad, as if he expected him to. Daisuke shook his head.

"No. I was just tired." He studied the blonde a little closer, and he came to the conclusion that while he appeared to be fair, there was more than what met the eye. "But I bet we put him to sleep," he added as a joke. Krad gave a hint of a sincere smile.

"Probably."

Daisuke focused on something else, but he could still feel Krad's gaze in his direction. When he stole a quick glance at the blonde, however, he found that he was mistaken. While Krad was looking in his general area, he was actually concentrating on Dark. This rekindled his earlier curiosity.

"So how do you know Dark?" he asked conversationally (he'd been doing a lot of that today!). "Your family just moved in two weeks ago, right?"

Krad turned his attention to him. "Just here on the train," he replied simply. "Misunderstanding, I suppose."

"Ah. I know that Hiwatari-kun is going to be a freshman. I'm guessing you'll be a senior?"

Krad's brow cocked in interest. "I'm impressed," he said with honest conviction. "What else did Satoshi-kun tell you?"

Daisuke thought of the blonde's behavior to be a little strange, but he didn't comment on it out loud. He remembered Risa saying that Satoshi hasn't spoken to anyone, and she was just as surprised when Daisuke said that he was having a conversation with him. "Your family came from Tokyo, live by Azumano High, and he doesn't seem to like inquisitive people," Daisuke replied with the last part as an after thought.

Krad nodded. "The first two are correct, but not the third," he said thoughtfully. "He actually likes curiosity. It helps him to better understand others." He paused. "What made you think that?"

For some odd reason Daisuke blushed, and it wasn't because he was embarrassed about making a mistake. He glanced at the slumbering figure on Krad's shoulder. "Sorry. I just don't think he likes me very much, then."

Krad didn't respond.

_ 000_

Dark slowly came back to consciousness when he felt that he was becoming very hungry. His stomach ached with emptiness as he woke up to a silent compartment. He blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes and stretched slightly. Relaxing, he noticed Krad sitting opposite of him and blatantly watching him. He jumped.

"When did you get in here?" he asked sharply, pulling his shirt down self-consciously (it rode up to expose his tummy). He turned to Daisuke smiling awkwardly up at him, easily reading his discomfort as if he knew something. Dark wondered what transpired while he was asleep.

"This is my compartment too, you know," Krad replied a little reproachfully, as if offended. "Got a problem?"

As Dark opened his mouth to reply, Daisuke, the peace-maker that he was, saved him the trouble and spoke instead. "I'm kind of hungry. Anyone want to eat?"

Dark immediately forgot about his earlier irritation at the mention of food. "Oh yeah, I'm starving," he replied, fishing around under the seat for Daisuke's bag. Daisuke sighed in relief as a conflict was avoided. He somehow figured that Dark and Krad weren't really the best of friends at the moment, and the last thing they needed was a fight in the shuttle.

A soft bell rang on the intercom, announcing the message from the conductor. "Good afternoon, young ladies and gentleman. We will be arriving at our destination in another three hours. Thank you."

Daisuke glanced at his watch. It was currently twelve thirty. Looking back up. He saw Satoshi waking up. He supposed that the conductor's announcement disrupted his nap. Daisuke scowled at the inconsideration of the old man.

Dark finally pulled out the big containers of food. He searched for some sort of surface to place it on. He looked at his armrest against the wall and began fiddling with it. Alas, he found some sort of the table that swung up and folded back in front of him. He began sorting out the containers (that were stacked on top of each other) when Daisuke nudged him with his elbow and discreetly tilted his head towards the teens sitting across from them. The older Niwa glared at his brother, as if saying, 'so what?', but Daisuke wouldn't have it. His own crimson eyes said, 'Come on, be nice, please?'; they shone brightly.

Cursing his brother's adorability, he looked at the blonde and blue haired teen. He liked Satoshi well enough, just not Krad. "This is a lot," he said kindly, yet a little awkwardly. "Want to have lunch with us?" He could feel Daisuke beaming beside him, and he promised himself to torture the boy later.

Satoshi glanced away. "Thank you, but I'm not very hungry," he replied softly, moving back against his seat as if withdrawing away. Daisuke inwardly frowned in disappointment. He was so thin!

Krad acted cool about it. "No thanks," he said, twirling a lock of his hair. Dark arched a brow, as if saying, 'fine'.

However, Daisuke felt bad, and he didn't want to eat anymore. "Never mind, Onii-san, you go ahead."

"Whaaat? Are you kidding me?" Dark gaped at Daisuke as if he just said that they weren't brothers. "You don't wanna eat?"

Daisuke shook his head, his gaze downcast. "Nah."

Dark was about to reach out and shake the younger Niwa when Satoshi suddenly spoke up.

"On second thought, lunch sounds great."

Smiling softly to himself, Daisuke look up at Dark and grinned. "Okay! Let's eat."

Krad rolled his eyes. "That was so sickeningly sweet," he muttered.

Dark gave Daisuke another look, slightly startled at the red head's sudden capriciousness. "So what changed your mind, Dai-chan?"

"I just got really hungry." Daisuke glanced at Satoshi and winked. The blue haired teen returned the gesture with a soft smile.

Krad, who noticed the exchange, swore that his tooth ached.

"So, are you going to eat, too?" Dark asked him suddenly. "You don't have to, but if you wanted –"

"Sure."

To be continued...

Wow, this was long. Hope you liked it. Thank you for all of your reviews!! I really appreciate them! Happy New Year, Everyone!!

SapphirexKat2


	3. Arriving at Summer

Title: Boys of Summer

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG-13 (At least for a while)

Pairing: Eventual SatoshixDaisuke; KradxDark .

Warnings: VERY AU (no Phantom Thief, Wing Tamers, etc.); Maybe a little OoC.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel nor its gorgeous bishounen.

Summary: Dark and Daisuke Niwa go to Summer Camp for a whole month. Meanwhile, they meet two half brothers, who both moved from Tokyo. Two get on the right foot, but not the other pair. Alas, they arrive at the camp and receive cabin/team assignments.

Status: Incomplete series.

Chapter 2: Arriving at Summer

_000_

Daisuke appreciated his mother's consideration. As they say, mothers knew everything (and what was best), and her woman's intuition probably foresaw this event. The four teens ate in relative silence; Dark glared occasionally (at his brother and at Krad), Daisuke smiled occasionally (to anyone who caught his gaze, mainly Satoshi), Satoshi just chewed slowly, and Krad kept stealing glances at Dark when he wasn't glaring at him. While their mouths were full and said nothing, their body language spoke volumes. Too bad they were too oblivious to read into them.

Twenty minutes later, the four containers were near empty as the boys finished. Daisuke closed them and placed them back into his bag, thankful that they were much lighter than before. Dark stood up and stretched beside him, licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Does mom make the best chicken yakitori or what?" he asked Daisuke.

"She sure does," the red head replied, feeling proud. Their mother couldn't have chosen a better time to prepare such a delicious meal, although it was simple. She whipped up better dishes during the holidays.

"It was really good," Satoshi commented. "Thanks again."

Daisuke grinned. "You're welcome."

"Father barely cooks," added Krad. "It was nice to have a homemade meal."

Daisuke noticed that he didn't mention his mother. Were their parent's divorced? He found it too rude to ask. Dark must have felt awkward as well because he didn't say anything either.

Breaking the silence that ensued afterwards, the older Niwa made his way to the door. "I'm going to kill some time. Catch ya later." He slid it open and disappeared.

"I'll go as well," Krad said after a while, obviously bored already. Daisuke and Satoshi just nodded. Once he had gone out several younger teens came bouncing in. It was Saehara Takeshi, the Harada twins, Sekimoto, and Ritsuko. Saehara practically pounced on Daisuke and put him in a headlock.

"Hey, where were you, man? I was looking all over for you!" Saehara was one of Daisuke few closest friends. He was the annoying son of a police inspector who wanted to become a reporter. Daisuke maneuvered his way out of the teen's firm hold.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," he replied, scooting away from the zealous boy. He looked at the others and greeted them happily.

"Who're you?" Saehara asked, turning his attention to Satoshi.

"Don't be so rude, Saehara-kun," Ritsuko reprimanded, hitting the boy's arm. She smiled apologetically at Satoshi.

"This is Hiwatari Satoshi," Disuke introduced, thinking that the blue haired teen probably didn't want to reply for himself. He then went on to introduce him to his friends.

"Hey, you're Krad-san's brother, right?" Ritsuko asked, her eyes brightening. "Good looks must run in the family."

The others sweat-dropped at her frankness, but didn't comment. Now that Daisuke thought about it, Satoshi and Krad were rather handsome in a silent, demure way. They only arrived a couple of weeks ago and were already famous with the crowd (or at least Krad was).

"Thanks, I guess," Satoshi replied to be polite, not knowing what else to say. He was suddenly on the spot as everyone's attention was on him.

Saehara broke the silence. "So, Niwa-kun, let's go to the front. I wanna show you something."

Daisuke looked hesitant. "Ah, Saehara-kun, I'd like to - "

"Cool! Come on, then!" The wanna-be reporter grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him out of the compartment. The redhead barely had time to excuse himself from Satoshi before he was led through the crowded hall. The girls followed at a steadier pace, instead gossiping about a rumor or other.

_000_

As Daisuke was dragged around the train, he wished that he were back in his own compartment in peace and silence. He couldn't imagine another month with Saehara on the loose. Usually, the boy was more restrained a school (not by much), but at a camp free of teachers and his dad would be like crazy hell. Although, Daisuke couldn't see how his friend could survive without being involved in one of his dad's cases. Saehara was obsessed with current events.

After what felt like eternity, Daisuke managed to excuse himself from the crowd and make his way back to his compartment (not that anyone really noticed). The group of teens were telling jokes, sharing junk food, and listening to Saehara's wild reports about murders that his dad had to deal with during his career. Daisuke felt out of place. Besides, he wanted to talk to Satoshi more anyway. He sensed that they were on the same level as far as their social skills and got along well because of it. He only wished that Satoshi would be friends with his friends. It would make things a lot easier for Daisuke.

It was really rude of him to just be led off like that, too. Poor Satoshi; he knew no one really, and the person he did know ditched him to be with his other friends. Daisuke hoped that the other teen knew he didn't mean to leave. He was about to say that he'd rather stay before Saehara pulled him away.

He came to the said compartment and found Satoshi with a white fur ball in his lap. Daisuke tilted his head in confusion until twin big ruby eyes peered up at him.

"Wiz! What are you doing here?"

"Kyuu!" The rabbit-like creature pounced from Satoshi's lap onto Daisuke's shoulder, nuzzling the redhead's cheek affectionately. Daisuke laughed and held it at arm's length.

"Do mom and dad know you're here?"

Wiz shook its head, its tail wagging frantically in happiness as if it were glad that it got away with such a scheme. Daisuke sat in his seat.

"He crawled out from one of your bags," Satoshi said, gazing at the owner and pet. "I assume he hid himself inside?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, he likes doing that." His face fell. "The camp doesn't allow pets, though. What am I going to do?" Wiz made itself comfortable on Daisuke's head, curling in contentment at finally being reunited with the crimson eyed teen. Daisuke looked at Satoshi. "I see that he likes you."

Satoshi's brows furrowed slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"He doesn't readily go to strangers. He doesn't even like Saehara-kun, and I've known him for ten years." Daisuke smiled at the other teen. "Do you have any pets?"

"No."

"Ever wanted one?"

"Not really."

"What's your favorite animal?"

Satoshi tilted his head, gazing intently at Daisuke, almost as if studying him. Daisuke wondered if he suddenly said something wrong, or asked him too many questions. He fought a blush down as he glanced away.

"Cats, I think," the blue haired teen finally replied. "What about you?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I like all of them, actually, but my favorite's the horse. I heard that the camp had some, too."

Satoshi nodded. "It's one of the activities."

"I can't wait!"

_ 000_

The two teens conversed with several pauses of silence between until the trip ended. About twenty minutes 'till, all of the teens went back into their compartments to get their things together. Dark came in first, smiling as he saw that Daisuke was getting along with Satoshi. He had never seen his brother so intrigued with someone else. He supposed that it was because the two had much in common. Satoshi's more quiet behavior complimented well with Daisuke's friendliness. It gave the redhead an opportunity to take initiative and start conversations that _he_ wanted to instead of being dragged into something.

The violet haired teen looked at the white ball sleeping on Satoshi's lap. "Whoa, is that who I think it is?" he asked, startled. The object in question raised its head and 'kyuu-ed' happily at seeing Dark's face. He turned to Daisuke. "Were you planning on sneaking him in?"

"We really have no choice," Daisuke replied. "He's too far away from home, and we can't leave him outside."

Dark sat down beside his younger brother. "We're gonna be there in a bit. Put him back in your bag, and we'll take him out later."

Wiz didn't need to be told, for it jumped out of Satoshi's lap and went straight for the hiding place. Daisuke gently took his bag and set it beside him. Krad came in just then, and the train started slowing down.

_000_

The 200 teenagers exited the train station to see four white and blue tour busses waiting for them. There were several camp instructors there already to meet them. The teens were organized into groups according to the first letters of their last names for attendance. Soon after, they were allowed to board the busses and make their way to the camp.

Daisuke sat at the window as Dark plopped down beside him on the soft, comfortable seats. He watched as the other teens filed in, and he noticed with slight disappointment that Satoshi and his brother didn't board in the same bus. The redhead sat back and sighed as the door closed. There was a faint 'kyuu' from inside his bag. Daisuke pat the small lump affectionately.

_000_

The camp was in a secluded area of forest and mountains, the teens noticed with delight. As they stepped out from their hour trip, their faces had mixtures of awe and excitement as they gazed at the gate at the entrance. Beyond a wooden gate was the cafeteria, a soccer field, and gender-separated lodgings on either side of the area with toilet and shower rooms. Various trails in the forest led elsewhere.

The campers were led inside the cafeteria for a brief orientation and assigning of cabins. It was spacious and enclosed with air conditioning. The wooden structure had six long rows of tables with a stage in front and the kitchen in the back. The teens sat facing their thirty instructors as the introduction, course outline, and rules were explained. Daisuke and Dark sat with their old friends throughout the hour long orientation complete with handouts.

Daisuke read over his fifteen-paged booklet specified for him. He was in Cabin Green with thirteen other boys. Their names were listed in alphabetical order. He noticed two Hiwatari's: Krad and Satoshi, Niwa Dark, and Saehara Takeshi. At least he knew them. Daisuke felt an odd sense of happiness upon noticing two of his new friends' names on his paper.

_000_

By five o'clock, the campers were escorted to their cabins to drop their stuff off before dinner. Daisuke walked with Dark, a couple of his friends, and Saehara to the Green Cabin –hence its name – colored green. On the porch were several other teens waiting already, including Krad and Satoshi. Daisuke noticed the blue haired boy standing off to the side while the blonde conversed with people he knew. He immediately rushed to Satoshi leaning against the rail.

"Hey," he said brightly, leaping before his newly found friend. Satoshi looked up at him, slightly surprised.

"Niwa-kun," he replied. Something akin to relief crossed his features. "You're here too."

Daisuke smiled. "Yep. Isn't that great? Dark's with me, too. I guess you're not getting rid of us just yet."

"I suppose not." Satoshi looked as if he didn't mind at all, but rather glad.

_000_

Dark looked beside him and noticed that Daisuke wasn't beside him anymore. He looked up at the cabin and saw the cute redhead talking with Satoshi. Sky blue and crimson clashed greatly against each other, but Dark wasn't sure if they brought each other out, or if they repelled each other away.

Moving his gaze around he also caught the distinct glow of blonde amongst the crowd of raven-haired and brunette boys at the cabin door. God, he was going to be stuck with him? His vacation was turning into a nightmare already.

"You know him?" Nakura Tomyo asked Dark. He's been a good friend of the older Niwa since freshman year. He had shoulder-length brown hair and gray eyes. "He just moved in from Tokyo." How did he know that dark was looking at Krad. Was he that obvious?

Dark wrenched his gaze away from Krad, instead concentrating on the other cabins to his left. There, he saw blue, red, and orange ones. "No," he snapped. "Not really."

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you. Just askin', man."

Dark felt guilty for snapping. He didn't mean to. It's just that any association with Krad kind of ticked him off. "Why do you ask?" he said more kindly.

"He's just suddenly real popular, you know? But some of the guys don't like him already. Some actually want to mess him up."

Something pulled at Dark's heart, and he stopped and gripped Nakura's arm. A part of him didn't know why he did that, though, and why he was so concerned all of a sudden. "What are you talking about?" he near demanded, surprised that people in their hometown would pick a fight. Of course, there were the typical bullies, but they never harmed anyone but the weaker underclassman and other bullies from rival schools.

"Just Sei and a couple of guys," Nakura replied. "And maybe even some from the Kanto region. He's known there, but not in a good way."

"Sei? That's serious…" Dark muttered thoughtfully. "What do they want with Krad?"

"Is that his first name?"

"That's what he introduced himself as."

"So you _do_ know him."

Dark was growing increasingly uncomfortable. "And so? What's his last name, then?"

"Well, _Hiwatari_'s attitude is just getting on everyone's nerves, and not only that, but you how Sei is a real homophobe?"

"Yeah…" Somehow, Dark didn't like where this was going.

Nakura's voice fell a pitch lower. "Someone spread the rumor that Hiwatari was gay and hitting on Sei-san's younger brother. He was furious."

The violet-haired teen's brows came together in confusion. "But who would say that?"

Nakura shrugged. "Dunno. Heard it from Ishun, and he said that it was from a group of girls."

Dark would have asked more questions if only his cabin counselor hadn't interrupted his train of thought. The mid-thirties man with a balding head and a potbelly stood on the patio to gather all his campers to him. Dark and Nakura obeyed before their discussion could continue further.

_000_

There were eight bunk beds in the cabin, four on each side separated by two dressers for the campers to use for clothing storage (or whatever else); all other unnecessary items were to be left in their bags and shoved under the beds. It was nice and cool inside with many windows and three ceiling fans on the high roofs.

Daisuke and Saehara were assigned the same bunk bed, and after Saehara lost a rock-paper-scissors match, he had to get acquainted with the bottom bunk. Daisuke would have let Saehara have the top if he really wanted it, but the teen reporter didn't ask nicely enough (Daisuke was a real pushover if you only asked politely).

The redhead gently placed his bag on his bed and the lump inside quickly transferred to the area underneath Daisuke's pillow. Daisuke then began to unpack his things in his dresser when he saw Dark plop his stuff on the top bunk beside him while an underclassman whined and took the bottom.

"You're evil, Dark," the redhead said, feeling sorry for the unknown teen grudgingly unpacking below his brother. The older Niwa shrugged.

"Oh well," he said, smirking. "Oldest gets to choose first. You know that."

Daisuke just shook his head and returned to the task of separating his clothes in an orderly fashion: underwear and socks in the top drawer, shirts in the next, shorts below that, and towels and bathing supplies on the bottom. He left his two other pairs of shoes, slippers, and extra outerwear in his bag and placed it underneath the front of the bunk.. Saehara just threw his disheveled clothing into the drawers beside Daisuke's and forced them shut when the uneven bulges wouldn't go down.

The redhead sweat-dropped at his friend's lazy habit and looked over to his left. He saw that Satoshi had the bunk right between his and the west window. The blue haired teen was sitting on the top bunk and staring right at him. Daisuke fought the urge to appear embarrassed and maybe a little uncomfortable. During the short time that he had known Satoshi, the bespectacled teen had the habit of looking at him so intently. It kind of made him nervous.

"Do you _have_ to sleep there?" came Dark's exasperated voice. "Get the bunk on the other side of the cabin."

Daisuke turned and saw a disappointed Dark pouting at Krad; 'Pouting' because Dark wasn't really _frowning_, but _pouting_. It's almost as if Dark was half-hearted in his command. Daisuke stored that piece of information away.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Krad replied sarcastically, emphasizing the way he threw his bag on the top bunk. Dark rolled his eyes and turned to Daisuke.

"Hey Dai-chan – "

"All right, it's time for our first night induction dinner!" The camp instructor interrupted. Daisuke remembered him as being Hasoko-san. "Change into some comfortable clothes and leave your things here. Meet me outside when you're done. You have ten minutes!"

Some of the other boys changed, Daisuke and Dark included. The redhead slipped out of his blue long sleeve and replaced it with a grey shirt; he left his jeans on. Dark took off his black jacket and polo, leaving him in black pants and a white tank top.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Daisuke asked before they exited. Dark shrugged.

"So?"

"Just wear a sweatshirt then. I don't want to hear you complain when it gets cold out."

Dark gave him a look. "Since when do I complain? And it's summer! I'm sure that it won't be that cold, especially out here."

Daisuke sighed in defeat. "Okay. Suit yourself."

Once outside, they were given green nametags and led back to the cafeteria. Daisuke felt his heart jump with excitement as he noticed how the sky had darkened since they had arrived. This was a month of nothing but social interaction, fun, and relaxation, not to mention more time with his brother. He knew that this was going to be the first of good days to come.

To be continued...

Hi all! Sorry for the long update. I hope I didn't disappoint. So many dmn projects for school! Ugh, anyway, thank you for your reviews and support. They mean a lot to me, really.

SapphirexKat2


	4. Bonfire 1 and Hike 1 of Summer

Title: Boys of Summer

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG-13 (At least for a while)

Pairing: Eventual SatoshixDaisuke; KradxDark .

Warnings: VERY AU (no Phantom Thief, Wing Tamers, etc.); Maybe a little OoC.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel nor its gorgeous bishounen.

Summary: Dark and Daisuke Niwa go to Summer Camp for a whole month. Meanwhile, they meet two half brothers, who both moved from Tokyo. Two get on the right foot, but not the other pair. Bonfire, smores, and a morning hike to the woods!

Status: Incomplete series.

Chapter 3: Bonfire 1 and Hike 1 of Summer

_000_

Dinner consisted of everything in a bento box. The campers sat according to cabins (some snuck off to be with their friends in other houses) and chatted away as they ate. Daisuke had Dark and Saehara on either side, and Satoshi sat in front of him beside his brother Krad. Some teens Daisuke's age tried talking to Satoshi, but they quickly grew bored and gave up with the short responses they received. Daisuke tried to pretend that he didn't notice how antisocial Satoshi _really_ was in public, and he couldn't help but sympathize with him, so he made his own attempts at conversation.

"How do you like the food?" he asked over the noise of the others around them.

Satoshi glanced up at him from his tray. It still had plenty of food on it, and it was fifteen minutes into their meal (some boys were already done!). Daisuke himself was at least halfway. "I like it," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. It's just that you didn't seem to eat much," Daisuke said quickly, suddenly feeling like he was being too observant and irritating. "Nevermind." He looked back down at his food.

"It's okay that you asked," Satoshi said, as if he knew exactly how the redhead felt. "I just don't eat a lot."

_ 'Yeah, obviously,'_ Daisuke thought, reflecting on Satoshi's size. _ 'But he ate a lot at lunch… maybe he was just hungry then.'_ "Are you even hungry?" he asked again, looking back up. Satoshi nodded his head slightly.

"Yes, but only a little."

Saehara, who had heard this and was long finished with his food, turned to the pair with his chopsticks. "You gonna finish that?" he asked, eyeing Satoshi's nearly untouched tray. Daisuke rebuked him for being so bold.

"Saehara-kun!" he exclaimed, surprised (well, not really) by his friend's greediness. "He didn't even eat much yet."

Satoshi shook his head, pushing his tray over to the raven-haired teen. "It's fine, really, Niwa-kun."

"See? Nyah!" Saehara stuck out his tongue at Daisuke before picking at Satoshi's food. Daisuke just scowled, but the effect was ruined by its cuteness. Dark, seeing this, pointed it out.

"Aw! Little Dai-chan is pouting again. How cute!" the violet haired teen cooed, pinching Daisuke's cheek. Daisuke wrenched his face free and turned scarlet.

"Dark!" he yelled, embarrassed. "People are watching," he muttered, glancing around. He caught Satoshi gazing at him, and he blushed even further, hunching over his food.

Dark saw how Satoshi kept his eyes on Daisuke, but said nothing about it, instead retuning to his meal for a final bite. Was Satoshi… attracted to boys too? He didn't mind it, of course, but if he was attracted to his _brother_… Well, he just had to get used to the idea. Hold on. Why was he suddenly jumping to conclusions? Just because Krad _might_ be into guys didn't mean that his little brother was too! But if Satoshi _was_... _like that_, it didn't necessarily mean that he would be attracted to Daisuke, no matter what signals he was sending.

"Shit. Nevermind," he muttered, confusing himself further.

000

Up next was the bonfire and smores! Dark was literally skipping to the site to be the first to eat the treats (he had a soft spot for chocolate). Daisuke had to call after him and ask him to save him one, as he was left behind. Dark just gave him a smirk over his shoulder and ran off. The redhead could kiss the deserts goodbye. He was stuck in the traffic on the way out and would never get any in time.

It turned out that Dark was only teasing Daisuke, and they had a log by the fire with an armful of smores. The two brothers ate happily and invited some friends to sit with them. Dark managed to get a hold of a guitar and some other teens with them also so that they could make parodies of songs. A rather large group (some friends and some not) surrounded the small band as they sang.

Daisuke stayed for a while, talking animatedly with his own friends and singing along when Dark pointed him out to join him for some stupid duet for fun. He had never felt so social! Three smores later and the need to pee came around, and he excused himself from the crowd as he made his way to the restrooms.

After Daisuke was done, he came out and saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. He looked to his right in the direction of the forest trails and saw Satoshi walking in. Daisuke didn't want him to be alone, or even get hurt, so he followed. Besides, those places were off limits without an instructor and definitely at night.

_000_

Dark gave the guitar back to the owner and got up to leave, much to the dismay of the teens. He gave them a bow and said that he'd be back later, wanting to get a breather for a while. He idly wondered where Daisuke ran off to. That boy said that he needed to pee (but not in those words). Dark walked and saw some of the counselors eating smores and telling their own stories at a nearby pavilion with their own little fire outside. Others were in the cabins with the teens who wanted to stay inside. Did Daisuke decide to call it a night? Dark glanced at his watch. It was only eight!

As he roamed the camp in search of his brother, he shivered in the cold. Now that Dark was far from the fire he felt the full blast of the cold night. So much for just wearing a simple tank top. That was the last time he didn't listen to Daisuke…

"Cold out, huh?"

Dark paused with some sense of dread (accompanied by a tinge excitement?) before turning around. Krad, comfortable in his blue jeans and large green sweatshirt, stood with a smirk. His long blonde hair in a ponytail fell over his right shoulder, clashing with the green. Gold eyes gleamed with amusement at Dark's misfortune.

The violet haired teen shoved his hands in his pockets as the urge to wrap around himself became stronger. "No," he bit out in denial. "It's actually a little warm." Just then a particularly strong breeze blew. Dark bit his lip as he fought back a whimper.

"Hn," Krad chuckled in amusement before he slipped off the sweatshirt. He wore a gray long-sleeve with a single white stripe across his chest. "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

Dark arched a brow at this. Why was Krad wearing two layers of clothing? The blonde was walking passed him when he felt a warm bundle on his chest. He took the offered object from Krad. "What ?"

"I'm tired," said Krad suddenly, as if he didn't hear Dark in the first place.

Before Dark could open his mouth to protest, or to perhaps shove the article of clothing back to him, the blonde had already left to the green cabin, yawning and stretching slightly. He held the sweatshirt against him. It was still warm from Krad's body heat and smelt faintly of lavender and cologne. Dark unconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around it, almost hugging it, before walking back to the bonfire.

Why didn't he just wear it? Wasn't that why Krad "lent" it to him, so that he wouldn't be cold anymore? Dark suspected that the blonde just wanted to return the favor for lunch, but weren't they on rival-like terms? Shrugging indifferently he slipped on the green sweatshirt, deciding not to think about the situation anymore. It fit nicely, and his skin began to warm up.

_ 000_

Daisuke was about to call out to Satoshi in the trail when he saw a little clearing ahead. He jogged ahead and saw the person he followed sitting on the grass, gazing up at the stars. Daisuke noticed that Satoshi didn't have his glasses on.

"What are you doing here, Hiwatari-kun?" he asked, slowly stepping closer. He felt like he was disturbing the other teen's peace, and that made him want to turn and leave, but he followed Satoshi for a reason. "We're not allowed to wander into the forest."

Satoshi turned to him, a slight smirk on his lips. "So then why are you here?" he asked, almost teasingly. Daisuke colored with embarrassment. What would Daisuke's defense be? – that he was tailing after him? That sounded strange even in his head.

"I…ah… I asked you first," Daisuke quickly replied, trying to remove the spotlight from himself. He let out a quiet sigh of relief when Satoshi conceded to that and looked back up to the sky again.

"I wanted to be alone," he said softly. "Crowds aren't my thing."

_ 'So I've noticed,'_ Daisuke wanted to say, but it was too rude. "Oh," he responded instead, feeling a little stupid. Duh, why else would Satoshi wander off? Sometimes, Daisuke never thought things through. What had made him run after Satoshi so quickly without considering what the other boy's feelings in the first place?

Azure eyes glanced out of their corners to glance at Daisuke. "And you?"

The red head almost forgot what he was going to say. Actually, he had no idea of what he was going to say. "I came in after you," Daisuke said, the truth easily slipping out. He blushed faintly in the moonlight.

Satoshi's expression changed, but Daisuke couldn't tell what it was. "Why would you do that?" he asked with hesitant curiosity, as if afraid that the wrong question would scare Daisuke away.

Daisuke suddenly smiled and approached the sitting teen, remembering him as the boy he first met on the train. "Why wouldn't I?" he replied kindly.

Satoshi looked away as he stood, avoiding Daisuke's eyes. "I – I'm going to leave now," he said, brushing passed Daisuke. The redhead didn't understand Satoshi's response to his kindness.

"Huh? What's wrong, Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked, reaching out to grasp Satoshi's elbow. The other teen paused in his tracks. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Satoshi turned his head to flash him a weak, but rare and sincere, smile. "Goodnight, Niwa-kun."

Daisuke released him, slightly shocked by the last couple of seconds. "Goodnight," he replied, as Satoshi left the clearing. What was that strange fluttering in his chest? _ 'It's my heart,'_ Daisuke thought vaguely. _ 'But why is it beating so fast?'_

_000_

Dark and Daisuke rejoined the bonfire group, but they were too distracted to participate in their game or singing. Daisuke walked from the forest to find Dark already sitting on a log further from the zealous teens dancing around (and still eating smores). The older Niwa wore a shirt that he didn't recognize, but he didn't ask about it as he sat down beside his brother. Moments of silence passed before Dark spoke up.

"Where were you?" he asked, breaking the redhead out of his reverie. Daisuke blinked and glanced up at dark.

"Did you say something?"

Dark arched a brow, slightly annoyed that he had to repeat himself. What was with his little brother? "I said, 'where were you?'" he repeated clearly and a tone higher. Daisuke was unfazed.

"Oh, just walking around," he replied absently, remembering his encounter with Satoshi. He smiled convincingly at his brother. 

The older Niwa wanted to say more, but he just left it at that.

"All right!" the camp coordinator, Hidayaki-san, called out. "Light's out in thirty minutes! Everyone please return to your respective cabins!"

The campers groaned and reluctantly bid their friends a good-night before following their three instructors inside. Dark and Daisuke followed willingly, glad to be able to finally get a proper rest.

000

The next morning was more exciting than yesterday, Daisuke later found. After breakfast, the whole camp broke off into four groups. Two would stay behind and play in-camp activities while the other two would hike in separate directions. The Green Cabin was fortunate enough to be in the hiking group along with Blue, and Pink Cabins; they were going to a waterfall several miles away.

Each hiking camper packed a couple of water bottles, extra clothes (they were going to swim!), and a sleeping bag (optional) if they wanted to rest at the spot. Daisuke and Dark packed everything minus the last object, ready to go.

The group left at nine in the morning, hoping to reach the waterfall by noon. The trail was slow with several inclines, declines, swerves and sharp rocks. The girls were a little slower at the end, but the boys slowed down for them, taking this opportunity to mingle with the opposite sex. Riku and Risa Harada were in the Pink Cabin, therefore, being with Daisuke. The red head blushed slightly as Risa called out to him.

"Wait for me, Daisuke!" she said upon seeing him up front. Daisuke stopped talking with Saehara and paused long enough for Risa to catch up.

"Risa!" Riku said, running after her. She didn't want to be stuck with the boys that were previously talking to them. Besides, she'd rather be closer to Daisuke.

"Hi, Risa-san," Daisuke greeted shyly as Risa paced herself beside him. She smiled at his courtesy.

"Just call me Risa," the younger Harada twin said. "Don't be so formal."

"H-hai… Risa." It felt a little strange, if not new. Daisuke figured that he could get used to it.

000

The camp site was absolutely breathtaking. The formerly groaning teens were now jumping with enthusiasm upon approaching the waterfalls. After dumping their bags, they stripped off the outer layer of their clothing and jumped right in. The instructors just allowed them to do so until lunch would be prepared.

Daisuke, the Harada twins, Dark and Saehara found a nice spot under a shady tree to dump their things. Daisuke sat down, waiting for the others to do so, but they never did. Instead, they were doing what everyone else was doing.

"Come on, Daisuke. Let's go swim!" Risa said, as she took off her pink shirt. She wore a blue full-piece bathing suit underneath. "I know you can. I've seen you in P.E class."

Daisuke blushed and looked away. Dark was smirking down at him and he glared in response.

"What?" the older Niwa asked innocently, taking off his shoes. He was already prepared to go in black swimming trunks.

"I, uh, sure," the redhead finally decided, not wanting to disappoint Risa. He heard her give a happy squeak before running off. Riku simply stayed back, as if shy. "What's wrong?" Daisuke asked, pausing his movements of untying his shoes.

Riku flushed. "Nothing!" she said defensively. "Why would there be something wrong?" Usually at school she was rather outgoing, if not so much as her sister, but around Daisuke, she seemed more timid. She always took this attitude with him.

"I was just asking," Daisuke replied, crimson eyes kind and friendly. Riku just flushed further and ran off to find Risa. What was that feeling that he gave her with just one look? She couldn't take it.

Dark chuckled, observing the exchange that had just passed. "Smooth, Dai-chan," he said sarcastically. Daisuke turned to him, confused.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. "I didn't do anything."

"Exactly. Now hurry up. The water's getting cold."

"Yeah, yeah," Daisuke muttered grumpily, standing and taking off his green shirt, but he was actually touched by Dark's patience. They were about to walk out when Daisuke paused, seeing Satoshi sitting alone to the far side and reading a book. Sympathy (or was it?) pulled at his heart, and he wanted to invite the blue haired teen over, to give him a reason to do something, but he remembered their encounter the night before.

_ "I wanted to be alone. Crowds aren't my thing."_

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Dark asked, several paces ahead. He had only just glanced beside him and noticed that his little brother was there anymore. Daisuke snapped out of his reverie.

"Ah, sorry." He jogged up to meet him. _ 'I wish I could change your mind, Hiwatari-kun,'_ he thought, as they made their way to the edge of the river. Daisuke was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see dark tip-toe behind him and give him a great shove.

The older teen cackled in delight as he saw Daisuke come up to the surface, sputtering and glaring. Daisuke was yelling threats when he suddenly stopped and smiled innocently. Dark panicked and managed to glance behind him before he felt two warm hands on his back, pushing him firmly. He caught the distinct shine of a long, blonde ponytail.

Daisuke laughed madly as he saw Dark fall to the water in what seemed like slow motion. He had never seen his brother so surprised since… forever. Daisuke could never pull a prank on him (he was the one always getting fooled.). Krad stood where Dark once did, smirking with amusement as Dark emerged just as Daisuke had.

"Who did that!" Dark cried in outrage, shoving his bangs away and glaring up at the side of the river. He was really upset at being so caught off guard… but it was hard to stay so angry.

Krad wore red trunks, off-setting his pale skin and bright hair. There was a rather soft glow about him. All he needed were wings.

"Why? Are you going to do something about it?" Krad challenged, crossing his arms.

Dark simply smirked, and it looked scarier than scowl. "I'll remember this," he whispered deviously, then swam off to a group of his friends nearby. Daisuke just laughed and looked up at Krad.

"Nice one! But I'd watch out," he warned playfully. "Dark _never_ forgets."

The blonde winked. "That's what I'm counting on."

000

Lunch consisted of barbeque – camp style. There were stone "grills" already there. Firewood was put in the center and meat was cooked on the wire surface above it. The campers could choose from sandwiches (previously made and kept in coolers), or fish or chicken with rice (the rice previously made as well). Daisuke dried off back at his spot and waited until the line would be shorter. He looked around his surroundings some more, noting more of it. His eyes unconsciously sought out for Satoshi. What had he been doing for the past hour by himself?

Daisuke spotted him doing the same thing in the same place. He decided to walk over and keep his company for a while.

"Hey," he greeted softly as to not startle the other teen. Satoshi seemed unfazed even still.

"Hello, Niwa-kun," he replied, not removing his attention from the book. "What are you doing here?"

Was that his favorite question to ask? Daisuke thought it better to give him straight answers from now on. "Talking to you."

Blue eyes were no longer moving along the page. "Why?"

Daisuke shrugged and sat in front of him. "No reason, really," he replied casually. "Why not?" He seemed to like asking that question, too.

They sat in relative silence until a shadow loomed over them. Krad had arrived with a plate of three sandwiches and two slices of chicken breast.

"Joining us, Niwa-kun?" Krad asked, sitting by Satoshi and Daisuke, creating a triangle. "I saw you, so I just brought you a sandwich."

"Thank you," Daisuke said, honestly touched. Why didn't Dark like him again? He took the extended plastic-wrapped object. "What kind is it?"

"Peanut butter and jelly, I believe."

"My favorite." Daisuke unwrapped it happily and took a bite. It felt good to eat on an empty stomach after swimming and playing around. They played five rounds of Marco Polo, two rounds of tag (in the water – very difficult), and "who-can-make-the-biggest-splash."

"Aren't you?" Krad was interrupted by a call from Dark.

"Hey, Dai-chan! Come and get it!" He, Risa, Saehara, and a couple of other older teens (probably Dark's friends) were waving at Daisuke from their spot. Daisuke waved back and turned to the two brothers.

"Would you like to sit with us?" the redhead asked, feeling guilty at ditching them.

Krad just smiled, but shook his head. "You go on. Your brother hates me, remember?" he said jokingly, but Daisuke could sense an underlying hint of pain in his golden eyes.

Daisuke arched a brow questioningly. "What, him? I wouldn't worry about it." He stood. "Are you sure, though?" He didn't want to leave them just yet...

"Yes."

"See you guys later, then." Daisuke still felt bad, but he left anyway since they insisted. Krad had friends, too. He probably just ditched them to stay with his brother. That reminded him of Dark. He smiled. Although they appeared to be on different sides of the spectrum, they weren't that much different from each other at all.

To be continued...

**Bento**: Um, if I'm not mistaken, bento is consistent in its contents: rice, tempura, chicken, fish, sashimi, and sushi (although I'm sure that the selections vary). Its usually for lunch, but I don't know. I figured that the camp would have something easy, but not really Western. 

Thank you very much for reading! Arigatou gozaimasu and muchas gracias! sorry for the long update. I had exams!. UGH!

SappphirexKat


End file.
